But, Captain
by Jesse.Zombie
Summary: Rated M for graphic sexual content and language. Sherry loses her reputation for her sexual lifestyle when Piers moves to town and starts to make a name for himself among the male population. Sherry attempts to rebuild and repair her shattered image. Piers/Chris, Leon/Piers, Sherry/Leon, Sherry/Chris.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for graphic sexual content and language.

I hope everyone enjoys. Feedback is appreciated.

Chapter One:

Sherry turned over and wrapped her arms around the muscular soldier. She loved her romps with Chris. He was so strong and dominate in bed. He loved to take control and give her all he had. She rested her head on his scruffy chest. They both knew it wasn't serious as Sherry had something of a reputation. It was just earlier that week that she enjoyed the company of the hung and gorgeous Adonis that is Leon. Not that Sherry minded the seductress title.

But was her days as the number one seductress numbered?

It was the next night and Sherry was primping herself before heading out to the bar. Chris and Jill along with their comrades frequented the bar. Sherry knew it was the perfect place to find her testosterone fix for the night.

Chris sits at the bar, holding a beer. Jill is by the pool table flirting with some new recruits. All the men turn their heads as Sherry comes walking in. She pulls off her leather jacket revealing her bustier. Underwear as outwear. She paired with tight skinny jeans and high heel boots. The men stared as she her hips shifted from left to right. They wanted to get a piece of that ass. Even some of the women couldn't hold back from gawking at the blonde.

Sherry takes a seat at the bar. Immediately a man comes over and offers to buy her a drink, which she politely accepts. Just a few seconds as the drink is prepared the man is shifting focus from Sherry to another body in the bar. Sherry notices and begins to discover that all focus has been directed towards some tight ass by the jukebox.

The person is bent over. Browsing the different songs. He selects one and starts to shift his hips back and fourth, giving the crowd an idea of what his body is capable of. All the men wanted to know exactly how much his tight body could handle.

Clad in tight black jeans and an oversized jacket with his signature scarf, Piers stood up and scoped out the bar. His eyes instantly focused on Chris who was too interested in his beer to care about Piers or Sherry for that matter. Piers trained under Chris with the ultimate goal of doing a lot more under him. The furthest they got was the time Piers gave the husky man a handjob during one of their days at a training camp. Piers was determined to show Chris exactly how much he learned at that training camp. He was passed around by the trainees like a carton of smokes after all.

Sherry sat at the bar drinking shots. All the male attention had shifted to Piers. Sherry wanted to forget this embarrassing night. At the bottom of the shot glass was where she was determined to be now.

Piers walks over to the bar after flirting with several of the young capable soldiers. He plops himself next to Chris.

"Hey, captain" he starts.

"Piers, I don't have time for your shit" Chris starts off.

"So angry. We have to relive that stress mister" Piers starts to rub his hand on Chris' thigh.

"Stop. I nearly got thrown out of the academy because of you."

"I would've found ways to occupy your time if you had."

"Piers, enough" Chris said, slamming money down on the counter for his drink. He got up to leave the bar. A disappointed but determined Piers looked on.

Sherry watched as Chris left and Piers followed. She pulled out her cell and called Leon. She knew he was someone that could make her forget about this night and give her what she was looking for.

Chris stood outside waiting for a taxi. The taxi arrived and Chris stumbled in. Piers quickly ran out of the bar and accompanied the man.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You're drunk. You're not in any position to be alone" Piers told the man. Piers positioned his hand on Chris' bulge and started to rub him gently. Chris was to drunk and to tired to fight off the advances of the eager man.

After rubbing him for the 10 minute ride back to Chris' place, Piers helped the strapping older man to his apartment. They got into the apartment and Chris instantly went to the kitchen for some coffee. Piers took it upon himself to show himself around. After about 5 minutes after trying to sober up Chris exited the kitchen. "You're still here?" he said to himself as he watched Piers examining the living room.

"He's actually pretty cute" Chris continued. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it was Pier's tight jeans, or maybe Chris actually had a soft spot for the young man. Chris looked over the man. His tight and toned body. But Chris couldn't take focus off his bubble butt. Chris just couldn't help himself anymore.

Chris came up behind him and pressed his bulge against his big bubble ass. Piers leaned back and kissed the strong man. Chris pushed his bulge against the man. Chris pinned the man against the wall. Chris sucked on Piers' neck. He started to bite down. Piers let out a scream. Chris wanted to make Piers scream much louder. He pulled the man's shirt off. And turned him around pushing his back against the wall.

He kissed the man hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Piers moaned slightly as Chris unbuttoned the naïve man's pants. Chris forcibly pulled his pants down noticing that Piers was commando. Chris smiled and kissed him hard. He rubbed his hands against his ass. His fingers pressed against that tight hole. Piers moaned and Chris needed to feel himself inside him.

He threw Piers onto the bed, on his stomach. Chris ripped his pants off and pulled his boxers down. Without any warning he thrusted his soda can thick cock into the tightness of Piers. Piers let out a cry. He felt his ass rip open as Chris thrusted his hips mercifully into Piers' tight opening. Piers continued to cry out as the burning pain turning into a pleasing sensation as his tight hole swallowed Chris' cock.

It didn't take long until Chris starting moaning on his own. Piers' hole was too tight and Chris couldn't take it. He couldn't hold back anymore as he released himself inside Piers. Piers moaned load as he felt Chris' hot cum fill his hole up. Chris pulled out. Cum dripped from his cock onto Pier's ass. His ass was covered in thick white cream. Chris slapped his ass before he exited to the bathroom. Piers laid there satisfied that he finally felt what he's been missing for all these years.

Chris came out of the bathroom and threw a towel at Piers. "Clean yourself up" he told the smooth naked man.

Piers cleaned himself off and proceeded to get dressed. "When can we…" he started.

"This never happened" Chris told him. "I'll deny it to the worlds end."

Piers was shocked of the words coming out of the captain's mouth. He couldn't believe it. Piers kept quiet and left the man's apartment, something very uncharacteristic for the opinionated soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Piers left Chris' apartment and went back to the bar. At this point Sherry and Leon were just arrived at his apartment in the skyrise building.

Sherry and Leon stumbled into his messy apartment. Their lips were locked as they inched their way to his king sized bed, passing through his clothing scattered abode. Sherry already threw her vest to the ground and started to unbutton her shirt. She pushed Leon onto his bed. She unbuckled his belt as he pulled his shirt off. Just the sight of his toned slim body made Sherry quiver with anticipation.

She pulled his pants down and noticed his monster sized bulge. Leon was known around town as packing, by most ladies and even some men. She rubbed her mouth against his boxer briefs. She loved teasing the shaggy haired agent. He eventually spoke telling her to suck it. She smiled and pulled them down. His cock popped out of the boxers. Its like a third leg. Every time she was with Leon she couldn't imagine he had this monster hiding down there.

She pressed her lips against the head. She gently rubbed her tongue against it. Leon gasped and ran his hands through her sandy blonde hair. He moaned and aggressively pushed her head down, making her take his cock whole. She gagged as he moaned. She loved deep throating the agent but a little forewarning would've been appreciated, but then again that's what she loved about Leon. Leon toyed with her. Kept maneuvering her head back and fourth as he thrusted his hips forward. He loved face fucking the eager blonde.

At this point they both were completely undressed. Leon was ready to give Sherry what was she was asking for. He pulled her up and pulled her on top of him. He smirked. She leaned over and kissed him. He slide his tongue into her mouth as his cock slide into her wet pussy. She let out a moan as he pressed his hand against the back of her head. He rubbed his tongue against hers as he pushed his hips up. His cock disappeared inside her. She moaned into his mouth as he got harder and more aggressive. He pulled back. He kept the head inside and then thrusted his cock entirely inside her again.

He wrapped his arms around her and threw her onto her back. His cock still inside her. He hovered above her and went to work on her pussy. He kept motioning his hips back and fourth. Each time with more force. She squealed. She was close and so was Leon. He started to grunt as his cock massaged her from the inside. He pulled out and wrapped his hands around his cock as he released himself all over her wet pussy.

* * *

Piers pulled the bottle from the bartender and poured himself another drink. He wanted to forget the words Chris mouthed to him. All his answers were at the bottom of a shot glass.

Jill was still flirting with some of the new recruits. Claire also arrived, sometime after Chris and Piers left. She was near Jill working her own magic on some of the young meat. By this time though the bar was clearing out.

The bartender called last call. Piers got up, with the bottle in hand, and stumbled over to the door. He stumbled out the door dropping the bottle.

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

"Is everything alright?" Jill came out of the bar zipping up her jacket.

"What do you want?" Piers asked before he realized who it was. "Yea, you're friends with that roided out freak!" Piers said in slurred English.

"Oh, what did Chris do this time?" Jill asked. Claire stood nearby.

"What didn't he do" Piers said slumped over.

"Look, we'll take you home, honey" Jill said.

They got to the car and Jill and Claire got in. Piers collapsed on the back seat.

"I love you guys" Piers mumbled before passing out.

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Jill said into her cell phone the next morning.

"What are you talking about?" Chris responded.

"Piers was all broken up about you yesterday night."

"Oh he was. Well, I was alone last night" Chris said defending himself.

"Well…"

"Well nothing. I should've put a tighter leash on that puppy in training" Chris continued. "Anyway, where is he now?"

"He's in the back of my car!"

"All night?"

"I wasn't going to move him" Jill revealed.

* * *

Piers eventually stumbled into Jill's house. She gave him some aspirin. Jill tried to get answers but as his buzz wore off he was less revealing. Jill always had a feeling about Chris. She swore he was staring at Wesker's ass even back in their S.T.A.R.S. days.

As night fell Piers thanked Jill for everything and they headed back to the bar to continue their weekend off.

Jill took her place by the pool table. She was a champ at the game and the guys flocked there. Piers took his place at the bar continuing where he left off last night. Even sitting down guys were checking Pier's ass out. His tight ass was too noticeable. You couldn't cover that bubble ass up.

Sherry came in. She was desperate and it showed. She had her bright red lipstick on. Helena eventually arrived with Leon close by. They weren't exclusive but Leon had given her his pity once or twice. Helena was not known for her looks but more her flannel shirts and trucker hats. Every once in a while she needed a testosterone injection and Leon took the bullet.

Sherry noticed the lack of attention and decided to take it to the next level. Helena was by the foosball table.

"Hey Harper" Sherry said walking over.

"Hey. Red lipstick? Desperate much?"

Sherry laughed off Helena's joke. "What about you? Trucker hat. Very cute" Sherry said lying through her teeth. Sherry walked over the table and placed her hand on Helena's shoulder. "You know I had my eye on you all night."

On the other side of the bar Piers was still taking shots. Chris finally arrived. Not that anyone noticed. Most of the men were watching Sherry and Helena. Chris walked over and plopped himself next to Piers.

"Oh, what do you want?" Piers asked.

"I heard you talking to Jill" Chris said very matter of fact.

"So what if I did?" Piers said getting up. He left to the bathroom. Chris followed him.

"I wasn't done talking to you" he said barging into the bathroom. to Piers ignores him. He walks over and pushes Piers against the wall. "I wasn't done talking to you I said." He stared into Piers eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't resist Piers and vice versa. Being aggressive just made Piers want him more.

Sherry, on the other hand, was ready to make her move. She leaned over and kissed Helena on the lips. The men in the bar cheered as Sherry slipped her tongue into the thickset woman's mouth. Sherry knew this would be one way to get the men's attention. And as Sherry got hers Piers was about to get Chris' as they snuck out the back and heading back to his place.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy the new chapter! Thank-you to everyone who is taking the time to read, review, favorite, and or alert!

Chapter Three:

Chris grunted as he released himself over Piers naked body. He dripped over the toned man's ripped stomach. Chris then extended his arm and wet his hand in his own manhood. He then raised his hand to Piers lips. The younger man slid his captain's fingers into his mouth as he licked the fingers dry.

Chris smiled. His comrade was a good boy and followed his captain's orders at all cost. Shame began to set in and Chris started to feel ashamed that he yet again slept with Piers or any man at that. "Get out" Chris whined as he went into the bathroom. Piers paid no attention, he barley heard the man to begin with. As Chris exited the bathroom he complained. "Why are you still here?"

"Captain, we can't keep doing this. You're gonna throw me away every time you're done with me?" he snapped.

"I said get your shit and get out" Chris growled as he walked over to Piers and picked him up off the bed. He grabbed the man's uniform and ushered him to the front door. "Get out" he said again as he pushed Piers into the hallway and dropped the clothes next to him before slamming the door.

* * *

The men continued to cheer as Sherry pinned Helena to the wall. She groped the government agent as she slid her tongue into her mouth. The crowd started to die down and Sherry was finished with her little stunt. She plopped herself down and started to drink the beer she abandoned earlier. A guy from across the room nodded his head at her before he added a grin. Sherry smiled and got up. She started to walk over before Helena cut her off.

"Want to go back to my place?" the bigger woman asked.

"You see that guy over me?" Sherry asked Helena, ignoring her question. "I'm going to sleep with him tonight" she finished as she slipped right past Helena. She stared as the blonde walked over to the man. She hadn't hurt like this since Leon called her ugly during the Tall Oaks incident.

Sherry made her way to the man, some BSAA agent. Quite good looking too. They flirted back and fourth for a few minutes before they exited the bar.

* * *

"Where am I?" Piers asked covering his eyes from the sun shining through.

"Rise and shine" Jill said ecstatically. She was always so cheerful in the morning.

"How did I get here? I don't remember anything."

"Drink this" Jill said handing him some coffee. "Well I don't know what happened but when I came home from the bar you were passed out on my doorstep and smelled of alcohol" she revealed.

"It's cause of that big stupid lug" Piers blurts out.

"You have to forget about Chris. His ego is too big for anyone to handle. It took years of our on-again-off-again relationship before I finally ended it. Don't let him drag you around for too long" she advised the soldier.

* * *

Sherry gathered her things as she exited her one night stand's home. She stumbled back to her house in yesterday's clothes. Her red lipstick smeared across her chin. As she arrived at her doorstep she noticed Helena waiting for her. Sherry fell into her door trying to get the key into the hole.

"Why'd you leave me?" Helena asked the disheveled blonde.

"Well, you know, the guy came along and everything" Sherry said without hesitation.

"But, I thought we…"

"You were just a bit" Sherry blurts out. "A bit, a gimmick, a stunt. It was nothing more" Sherry says without a second thought. She then notices how hurt Helena is. "Oh, I'm sorry. Look it's early. Lets talk later at the bar, okay?" Before Helena has a chance to respond Sherry retreats into her house and slams the door.

* * *

The day quickly passed and soon it was night again and all the regulars made their way to their favorite hotspot.

Piers was plopped at the bar by Jill before she made her way to her regular spot for chatting up the new recruits. Piers ordered several shots and just kept them coming. Sherry arrived not shortly after and seated herself in the center of attention with a beer in her manicured hands.

An hour passed and Helena still had not appeared in the bar. Sherry was relieved but started to get a self-conscious feeling. If she couldn't make a woman who adored her love her what was the chance with younger better looking men.

Chris eventually made his way into the bar. He avoided Piers and Piers avoided him. Chris sat at the bar and ordered a shot. A new agent with his hair gelled up started to chat up the hunky captain. He even had a scarf. Piers looked over before looking away in disgust as he took another drink.

Then something happened that made all the men and women stare. The adonis that is Leon S. Kennedy entered the bar. Piers' eyes instantly locked on to the scruffy agent. However, Leon had his sights locked on another. He instantly noticed Jill. She stood at the pool table. Her BSAA hoodie over her blue tube top. She had her black mini skirt on that showed off her smooth toned legs. Leon instantly gravitated towards her.

Leon started to chat her up. Jill laughed at all his jokes, no matter how bad they were. Sherry heard the commotion and turned around. She noticed Jill hitting on the man that she once bedded. Sherry was not having some BSAA skank, in her own words, steal a man from her. Piers had felt the same way. This was the first time Piers got a good look at the government agent and he was determined not to let him get away.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Four:

Jill laughed as Leon told one of his many corny jokes. Jill was genuinely liking the agent which is ironic since he is almost opposite of the egotistical Chris. Piers and Sherry eyeballed the two as they shuffled about the bar floor. They ended up at the bar. Piers knew he had some time before they left. He made his way to the restroom.

Piers immediately started to rearrange his outfit. He took off his jacket with the BSAA patch embroidered on. He tied his shirt tight in the back so that it showed off his tiny waist. He pulled his pants down slightly. He then looked in the mirror and moved his hands through his hair. He then pulled the scarf from his jacket and wrapped it around his neck. He smiled and knew he was ready to make his move.

Jill had went to the bathroom to "powder her nose." As Piers returns, he notices Sherry chatting up the government agent. Leon is barley paying attention to the blonde. He had her once and yea, she was a rebound for him but not something he took seriously. Piers made his way to a nearby table. Leon took notice. Piers leaned on the table with his back arched and ass out. Leon raised an eyebrow as if Piers' ass was calling him. Despite being a ladies man, Leon had been known to throw his bone at the guys every now and then.

By this point Jill had come back. Sherry had been dismissed as Jill returned to her seat at the bar. Jill started to tell Leon about her days as a S.T.A.R.S. member. She could tell something was amiss. She noticed Leon's eyes and how they were focused to the far left. She turned her head and noticed Piers. His pants were so low he was almost showing the BSAA agents what they could get "in to."

"Hey, wanna come back to my place?" an older agent asked Piers. Piers looked up at the scruffy man.

"No" Piers said flat out. "I mean not right now. Hey, come back tomorrow" Piers told the man. "Oh, go now, he's looking this way" Piers told the man who walked away shaking his head. Piers wanted Leon but he wasn't going to blow off a completely hot stranger either.

Jill tried to hold the conversation but her topics were no match for that ass on Piers. It had all the guys tongues wagging. Jill eventually brought herself to the conclusion that she had lost Leon, for now. Leon slithered out of his seat and made his way to Piers. Jill knew she had to make a stronger impression.

"Hey" Leon said as he gracefully placed his hand on Piers' behind.

"Hey" Piers said leaning in to the messy haired ex-officer.

Their connection was interrupted by Jill's announcement. "Hey boys!" Jill stood on the bar. Her BSAA hoodie laid on the counter. Her blue tube top pulled down to the extreme. Her cleavage was at its maximum potential with all the propping and pushing from her tight top. Jill started to sway her hips back and fourth. Her leather miniskirt didn't hurt the effect her hips already made. The men in the bar including one, Leon S. Kennedy, had taken notice.

The men started to surround the bar. Piers' eyes went narrow as he watched Jill steal his men. He knew he had to up the game. He leaned back on the table. Some of the men turned to him. He laid back completely and started to raise his shirt up. He then grabbed the candle off the table and started to drip the wax onto his shirtless body. He gasped as he arched his back. The sensual motion of his body got the men wanting him.

Sherry sat in the corner of the bar, drinking and watching. She had lost and didn't have the energy to go against Jill and Piers directly. Claire was nearby as she watched her friend trying to win over the man Claire once had the pleasure to accompany back in Raccoon City. Claire's eyes shifted back and fourth from Piers to Jill and back again. Sherry leaned over to Claire.

"Wanna make out?" she asked her savior trying to pull the same stunt she did with Helena. Claire laughed blowing Sherry off, just like everyone else in her life.

Jill stood on the counter, slowing down. She had lost the men yet again. What could she do? She stood there thinking of her next move as the men circled around Piers. If she didn't think fast Piers could have Leon right there in front of everyone. Jill jumped down, off the counter. She grabbed one of the younger recruits (who she previously slept with) and centered themselves in the bar. She started to make out with the strapping trainee. As her grunts got louder and her skin exposure became increased, the men in the bar took attention. Her tube top at this point just barley covered her breasts, a hint of nipple exposed. She swayed her hips back and fourth into the trainee's crotch. She leaned back and let her hair out of it's confined ponytail. The men began to break up and check out Jill.

Piers knew he had to up this game and he knew how. Jill had a slight problem with nudity, something Piers did not share with her. Piers changed the song on the jukebox which derailed the mood of Jill's exuberant lap dance. He climbed up on the table and danced his shirt off. His scarf glided across his smooth chest. He put his hands down his pants and arched his back as the crowd turned to him. He then turned around and gave the men a show. His ass was almost entirely exposed. Showing off that tight bubble butt for all the men.

Jill knew at this point she had lost. She got down off the table and collapsed next to Claire in the booth. The men cheered as Piers continued to show himself off.

"He's just having fun" Claire said to Jill.

"Let's see how much fun he has when he has no place to stay" Jill said taking a sip from Claire's beer.

Sherry at this point had her head down on the table, passed out, with a beer bottle on it's side resting against her pretty blonde head.

Piers climbed off the table and was approached by the watchful Leon.

"You had some pretty good moves up there" Leon told the soldier.

"You should see the moves I have in the bedroom" Piers teased.

"Let's get to it then" Leon said directing Piers to the exit.

* * *

Leon and Piers stood outside the bar. Piers nibbled on Leon's neck. Leon gasped as he tried to restrain himself long enough to hail a cab. Piers opened his mouth and sucked on his exposed skin as he felt Leon's cock get harder against him. Piers bit down as Leon couldn't take anymore.

"You asked for it now, soldier" Leon told the younger man.

"Asked for what?" Piers teased biting his lip.

Leon guided Piers to the side alleyway of the bar. He pushed Piers against the brick wall. He locked lips with the pouty brunette. Piers started to unbutton the agent's blue button down. His hands like magic and the shirt was opened in record time. Leon's tight muscles exposed. Piers could feel Leon pressed against him. He felt Leon direct his strong hands down to his ass. He grasped on to Pier's desirable derriere as Piers moaned. He unzipped Leon's pants as he couldn't make the Adonis wait any longer. Without further ado Leon thrusted his rock hard cock into Piers' raw ass. Piers shivered with pleasure.

His body started to shake as he let out moans of ecstasy. Leon continued to thrust his livelihood into the tight beau. Piers cried with pleasure. Leon placed his hand against Piers' mouth.

"You have to be a quiet boy" Leon whispered into his ear.

Leon looked into Piers' eyes as he thrusted inside him again. He felt Piers breathe heavy against his hand. Leon held down harder as he continued to force himself inside the tight soldier. He felt him loosen up as his cock started to slide inside him with ease. Piers shook against Leon. He released his hand as he placed his mouth against him. Piers moaned into his mouth as he cummed. Piers shot all over Leon's abs. Leon smiled as he slipped his tongue between Piers' wet lips. His exhausted moans was all Leon could take. He started to release himself as he pulled out. Cum dripped from Piers' ass as Leon shot all over the smooth exposed skin of one of his youngest conquests.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you all like the new chapter!

Chapter Five:

The next morning:

Piers came stumbling on home around 6 in the morning. Where he had been the whole night is a mystery, it seemed as if he didn't even remember. He was all gleeful after his victory with Leon. He was also blithely unaware that the home he was stumbling onward to was not his own, but it was Jill's cozy abode, not to mention the fact that Jill wanted nothing to do with the young soldier who stole the "prize" away from her.

"Let me in" Piers banged on the door.

"No way in hell" Jill said from the second story window.

"Come on. I had a long night" a grinning Piers told the sleepy brunette.

"Why didn't you stay at your boyfriend, Leon's, house?"

"Did he say that I was his boyfriend?" Piers asked smirking.

"Go home Piers" an agitated Jill stated. Before Piers could respond he was blew off by the slamming of her bedroom window.

Piers turned away. He scratched his head trying to recall exactly where he did live. It's been awhile since he's been home. Around 7am he managed to find a familiar building. He ran his finger against the index. "Nivans." He knew this was his building. He made his way up to his apartment. The key wouldn't fit the keyhole. He tried turning it, twisting it, everything he could think of.

"Finally back, eh?" a short large older woman said from down the hall. She was wearing a pink robe that was way to short for a woman her age. She had curlers in her hair and a facemask on.

"I remember you" Piers said, squinting at the woman down the hall. It was his landlord. Piers finally focused and noticed a letter on the door. "Eviction notice" he exclaims.

"You haven't paid your rent in two months" she said.

"But… but… but…" Piers started.

"Look princess, either fork over the money or get out."

"I don't have that kind of money…"

"Yea, yea" she started as she hobbled over to her apartment. She continued mumbling before the hall became silent as her door slammed.

* * *

It was almost 11am and Chris was leaving his apartment, heading to the gym. He opened his door and immediately kicked a body laying in the hallway. "Piers!" Chris exclaimed. He was curled up in a ball in Chris' hallway. "Get up" Chris ordered his cadet.

"I'm tired. I just wanna sleep, Chris" Piers said rolling around.

A sympathetic Chris, looked down at the adorable soldier. He grinned as he carried the man into his apartment. He placed him on the couch. Chris' bi-polar, love-hate relationship with Piers was at the good end of the stick momentarily, although, Chris didn't have a long night of drinking to affect his judgment, yet.

* * *

Sherry sat on the balcony of her sky rise apartment, looking over the city. She had a drink in her hand. She started to rethink the events of the last few nights. Was it wrong to use Helena? She knew how emotionally damaged the woman was, especially after working with the sharp-tongued Leon. No matter how much good he meant he always found a way of insulting the butch government agent. After her mission with Leon, Helena finally discovered and accepted her sexuality. Sherry continued thinking and a had an idea that she might just have to apologize to Helena.

* * *

"You should give him some slack" Claire says to Jill. They sit at Jill's dining room table.

"Why? He has his pick of any guy. Why did he have to go after that one?"

"Boys will be boys" Claire says, not helping the situation. Jill shoots her a look.

"Yea, but how would you feel when he steals your boyfriend?" Claire gives Jill one of "those" looks. "Yea, bad example. I forgot how repulsive you are, especially, when it comes to guys " Jill says with a laugh covering her honesty.

* * *

Later that night:

Sherry is the first to arrive at the nightly hangout. She thought she would scope out the area for Helena. She felt sorry and wanted to apologize but she wasn't sorry enough to use her own resources to find out where the woman was. After about an hour and a few drinks Helena is still nowhere to be seen.

Jill and Claire are next to arrive. Claire started to realize she has no reason at all to attend the bar. No guys hit on her and she barley drinks. They take their seats at their usual booth as Jill readies herself to "train" the new recruits.

Chris is next, sans Piers. He takes his position at the bar. Ordering a few shots to start his night.

* * *

"These guys bummed me out" Jill says plopping herself next to Claire. "Another one" she shouts at the bartender.

Chris starts to wander himself to the bathroom.

"You know if I just had Leon I could've held that victory over Piers' head for at least a week" Jill says.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asks, butting in.

"Jill's upset because Piers stole Leon from her" Claire explains to her brother.

"Claire" Jill jumps in, hinting Claire to stop.

"When did this happen?" Chris asks.

"It was so long ago. I cant even tell you a date…" Jill starts.

"It was yesterday" Claire reveals.

"Great. Thanks" Jill says as Chris hastily leaves the bar.

* * *

Helena makes her way past Chris as he leaves. Helena immediately spots Sherry and sits on the opposite side of the bar.

"Hey!" Sherry calls. Sherry gets up and sits next to her.

"What do you want?" Helena asks, taking a sip from her beer.

"I wanted to apologize about before. I was being…"

"What's the point of this? What do you want out of this?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Sherry tells her.

"Come here" Helena tells her.

They stop in the hallway to the bathrooms. Helena pushes Sherry against the wall and starts to kiss her.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Sherry says, pushing her back.

"What? I thought that's what you're all about? Trying to get the guys wagging their tongues at you" Helena says, trying to kiss her again.

"It's not like that at all. I'm sincerely sorry for what happened."

"Prove it" Helena says.

"How?"

Helena extends her hand. Sherry hesitates for a few seconds before she accepts. They exit the bar together.

* * *

Chris returns home, slamming the door.

"Hey" Piers says, sitting up in the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's pretty late. Pretty different from last night, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Instead of having your ass fucked by Leon, you're laying on it" Chris says.

"What are you talking about? It's not what you think?"

"How is it different?" Chris says rushing over to Piers, cornering him against the wall. "How is it different?" he whispers.

"It just is."

"Did he pull your pants off?" Chris asks as he pulls Piers' already loose pants down. "Did he start to stroke you?" Chris asks as he slides his hands inside his white boxer briefs.

"No, Chris. Stop this" Piers says.

"Your right. You don't like that. You like this" he says turning Piers around. "You like this, don't you?" he says rubbing his cock against Pier's tight ass. He rubs his cock up and down his hole. Piers moans without being able to answer. "Did he do it like this?" he asks as he thrusts his cock entirely inside him. Piers moans, collapsing into the wall, trying to find something to grasp onto. "Did he open your tight ass like this?" Chris mocks as he continues to force himself inside his tight hole.

He continue to thrust himself into Piers tight hole. Piers starts to moans Chris' name. "That's right" Chris says into his ear. "You like that? Captains cock inside you" he says as he starts to go faster inside his cadet. Piers starts to gasp for air as Chris rides his ass. He can hear Chris pound against his hips. He starts to moan "captain" over and over again. Chris gives on final grunt as he pulls out and pushes Piers to his knees. "Take it soldier" he orders as he releases himself all over Piers' face and mouth.

Chris takes a step back. Trying to pull himself together. Piers wipes his mouth with his hand. He gets up and goes to kiss Chris. He turns away. He walks over to the bedroom. "Stay here until you get back on your feet" an out of place Chris tells the younger brunette.

Was Piers finally growing on Chris?


	6. Chapter 6

Well, over the last few weeks I have received complaints about this story and my other rated-M story. In response I would just like to say that if my story is such a bother and nuisance to you why continue to read. If you really don't appreciate what I write you can simply close the web browser. On the other hand, I want to really thank all the new reviews and favorite and alerts I have been getting.

Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Six:

What did she get herself into? Sherry just entered Helena's apartment. The apartment was surprisingly immaculate. She had this idea of a clothes scattered apartment. Empty beer bottles and cigarette butts. She was wrong. The apartment was spotless and weirdly furnished with high-tech objects. Sherry was, to say the least, surprised by the taste Helena had, although, she did set her sights onto Leon at one time or another so she had some kind of comprehension of greatness.

"Want a drink?" Helena asked Sherry. She nodded in agreement. Helena stuck out like a sore thumb in her silver and gray covered apartment. Usually clad in flannel shirts and trucker hats threw Sherry off completely. Helena walked into the kitchen and took a bottle out of the cabinet. She poured herself and Sherry a glass. She was quite the hostess. She handed Sherry the drink which she finished off in a matter of seconds. She knew she was going to need that to get through the night.

Sherry placed her glass on the nightstand and sat at the edge of the bed. "So, what now?" she asked. Helena immediately kissed her on the lips. She guided Sherry onto her back. She grabbed the blonde's wrists and pinned her against the queen-sized mattress. She worked her way down to her neck and started to suck on the agent's soft skin. "Wait, wait, wait" Sherry moaned.

"What's wrong?" Helena asked looking up.

"I'm not… I don't think I'm ready for this" Sherry muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll help you along" Helena grinned. She then buried her head back down into the soft porcelain skin of the young woman. She moaned slightly as she tilted her head. Helena licked her face and started to nibble on her ear. Sherry shut her eyes and smiled. Helena definitely knew what she was doing. She let go of her wrists. She ran her hands up Sherry's shirt. She cradled her breasts in her hands as she continued to suck on her neck. Helena eventually worked her way to removing Sherry's shirt and then hers.

Sherry noticed Helena's black lace bra. A night full of surprises. Helena looked like some bar-hopping harlot with her lace undergarments. It wasn't long before Helena made Sherry forget about clothes. She leaned down and wrapped her lips around her nipple. Sherry moaned out loud as she felt Helena swirl her tongue against her. Helena slid her hands down her slim body and unbuttoned Sherry's pants. She slid her hand into them and under her panties. She started to rub her fingers against Sherry's shaved hole as she twirled her tongue against her nipple.

Sherry began to moan louder. Helena slid her tongue from her nipple down her chest to her belly. Sherry moaned, arching her back. Helena gently rubbed her teeth against Sherry which made her body tingle. As she went further Sherry's pants eventually fell. Helena then pressed her tongue against her skin and ran it down against her hole. Sherry moaned pushing herself up. Helena started to rub her tongue up and down Sherry's pussy. She ran her hands up and cupped her firm breasts as she slid her tongue inside the woman.

Sherry gasped as Helena worked her magic. Her lips were pressed against her as her tongue disappeared inside her. Sherry started to moan and shake uncontrollably. Helena knew she was close. She, out-of-blue, shoved her fingers inside her pussy as Sherry screamed out and finished.

With her fingers still inside her, Sherry used her last bit of energy and guided the woman away from her between her legs.

"How was that?" Helena asked smiling at the gray-eyed woman.

"It was…" Sherry started, panting. She then smiled at the woman and turned over in the bed. Helena collapsed on the bed as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Helena woke up alone. She was not the only one, Piers woke up alone as well. As to where their sex partners were is a mystery.

After their romps both Sherry and Chris needed another form of release. They visited the gym they are both members in. They arrived separately. It was purely coincidence that they met there.

"Had a long night?" Chris asked the blonde, noticing her from across the room.

"Something like that" Sherry responded as she ran on the treadmill.

"Can I join?" Chris asked.

"Suit yourself" she said as she amped up the speed.

Chris was at a loss of words. Sherry really wasn't helping the conversation. After about 20 minutes Sherry climbed off the machine.

"Shit, this isn't working" Sherry complained.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked as he followed Sherry. He stopped her outside the showers in the hallway. 'You alright?" he asked with an eyebrow in the air. Sherry couldn't resist the big brawly man. She kissed him. They glided into the showers as they made out. Sherry slid her tongue into the scruffy man's mouth. They moved into the back of the showers. Their clothes stripped off as they kissed. The water poured down on them. Sherry felt Chris' hard cock despite the water temperature. She kissed him again before…

* * *

That night the bar was packed. Mostly of the BSAA. They just finished basic training of a lot of the new recruits. Jill was going to help them celebrate, she was their training officer after all. She knew they needed a night of fun.

Chris and Sherry among others were nowhere to be found in the bar, yet.

Leon came into the bar afterwards and instantly noticed Jill. He moved in her direction.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he started.

"What?" Jill asked turning around. "Oh. No actually I'm celebrating. We can talk another time" she said turning back.

"Please. I would really like to apologize…"

"About what? That you preferred some guys ass over mine" Jill stated.

"It's not like that" he answered. They started to get loud and Jill's new team started to take notice of the bickering.

"Look if you don't want to get the shit beaten out of you by a group of soldiers I suggest you leave me alone" she revealed to the Adonis of an agent.

"Fine" he said looking at the new recruit of BSAA agents. "Fine" he murmured again as he walked to the bar. "Hit me" he said as he plopped in the chair. He couldn't believe Jill's words. That wasn't like her. She must've been really upset by what happened. But Leon, being Leon, it didn't take long for him to get over her. The time of getting over her was accelerated, mostly because of who walked in the door.

She had her strappy heels on. Her short black hair. She pushed her hair to the side as she walked in. Her red dress flowed perfectly around her leg as she strutted into the bar. Leon remembered the first time he met Ada in Raccoon City 15 years ago. Many thought it wasn't until 2005 in Spain that he saw Ada again. That wasn't true. They met again a few years after the Raccoon City incident and that's where they first connected… on a deeper level.

* * *

I wanted to leave Sherry and Chris open-ended. You can all guess as to what really happened between the two. It will be revealed later and the Leon/Ada story line will be much more embellished on in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Find out more about Leon and Ada's history and find out what happened between Sherry and Chris!

Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Seven:

_September 2000_

_A shirtless Leon looked out the window. The pouring rain blocked his view of the forest. He took in what he could of the environment. He finally had a chance to relax while in training by the government. Thunder lit up the sky as he saw a flash of red pass by the window. He instantly bolted out the door and looked up and down the wooden patio deck. He thought about Ada. He couldn't believe she died those years back in Raccoon City._

_He closed the door and walked back inside. He noticed a few scattered papers near the desk and a couple drawers opened. He walked a few steps in before he heard a gun pulled on him. "Ada?" he whispered._

"_Leon?" she questioned. Neither of them could believe they fell in each other's path again. "Guess my informant was wrong" she said putting her gun back in her holster._

"_Why are you here?" he asked the woman clad in another red design. She looked away grinning. "Ada" he said walking behind the woman._

_She turned around and looked at the blue-eyed man. He looked into her brown eyes. Before he knew it he had kissed the woman. It was even better than the first time he pressed his lips against hers. She pushed Leon down onto the bed in his room. She climbed on top of the man, straddling him. She locked hands with him as she pressed them against the bed. Leon broke free running his hands against her tiny waist. She ran her hand down her leg pushing her dress back. She pulled something from her holster. Next thing Leon knew he was handcuffed to the bedpost._

"_I can get into this" he said as Ada sat up. She stared at him trying to control her natural urges. She couldn't let Leon interfere with her mission. She got up. "Ada" Leon called as she walked towards the door. She turned and walked over to the shirtless Adonis._

"_Until we meet again" she said kissing him as thunder lit up the room. He opened his eyes and Ada was gone. Ada observed the papers she stole from Leon's desk. Sometime during the night Leon was able to crack the bedpost and break free. In the morning he was told someone killed a general who was in suspicion of being a spy. He didn't say a word but he knew Ada was involved._

_From that encounter on Leon and Ada had crossed paths more than once. It became the only thing consistent in his government assigned jobs. With each time Leon opened up but Ada made sure to never offer to much of herself, after all, in her line of the work the mission always came first._

* * *

"Ada" Leon called out as she walked into the bar. She disregarded him as she sat at the counter. "Ada" Leon said sliding over to her.

Jill looked over from across the room. "Already on to the next one" she said shaking her head. "Typical."

"Ada. Why are you here?" the question Leon asked more times than he can remember. He then thought back to his previous missions. Ada always appeared when she needed to steal something from the agent. What was her agenda this time? Leon didn't care. He wanted the woman. He ordered her a drink.

"Thanks" she said as she wrapped her manicured hands around the glass.

"I never would've thought we would meet in a place like this" he muttered.

"It's not really my style" she revealed shifting herself on the barstool. She finished her drink and got up.

"Don't leave like this" he said. She stopped in her tracks.

She walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper. "Meet me there tonight" she said as she exited the bar.

Jill looked over and noticed Leon observing the paper. She put her hand on her hip as she thought of a plan.

* * *

About an hour later Leon left the bar. Jill excused herself and followed him out. He hailed a cab. Jill started her car and followed Leon. He stopped at a park in the middle of town. He got out and strolled through the park. Jill crouched behind bushes and gates as she mimicked his path. Through the park Leon walked. A woman jumped down from behind and stopped him.

"The woman from the bar" Jill told herself.

"Ada" Leon said turning around. "Why did you meet me here like this?"

"It's not safe hanging around that bar. I doubt those BSAA would be happy to see me" she said walking circles around him.

"What do you want?" he asked. He knew she had a hidden agenda.

"Want? What ever do you mean?" she said walking up to him. She put her hand against his chest. He was speechless. Ada always gave him that feeling. She kissed him. She ran her hand around his neck as she slid her tongue into his mouth. She placed something on his shirt collar as she continued to kiss him. She felt Leon get hard against her. A single touch from Ada made him crazy. He started to pull her dress up when Jill interrupted them.

"First that BSAA slut and now this Asian dominatrix" she said walking up to them. Ada laughed at her as she pulled herself away from Leon. Jill flashed Ada one of those looks. She just rolled her eyes as she went to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Jill called to Ada.

"You better put her in her place" Ada says to Leon.

"What did you say?!" Jill calls as Ada flees. Leon grabs her arm.

"Did you follow me?" Leon asks the brunette beauty.

"You got one hell of a way apologizing" she says to him.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up" He says getting close to her. Leon was a dog. After a touch from Ada he needed a woman and he didn't care who it was at this point. Leon kisses her. Jill didn't know why she didn't push him off. It was dark and late at night. Her judgment was compromised especially after a kiss from Leon. He definitely had the right moves.

They made their way to the park entrance. He goes to a hail a cab. "My car is down the block" she informs him. He pushes her against the hood of the car kissing her. He puts his leg between her legs opening her up slightly. Leon starts to suck on her neck. Jill moans slightly. It was completely deserted this time of night. He unbuttons her shirt as he slides his hand against her breasts. He bites down on her neck. She moans out loud as she wraps her legs around him. He puts his hands under her and squeezes her ass as he picks her up. He goes to the side of the car and opens the door. He places her on the seat.

She leans back at Leon unbuttons her pants. He pulls them down revealing tiny pink lace panties. He smiles as he pulls them down. Leon kneels on the concrete ground outside the car as he falls head first into Jill's pussy. He buries his head down as his tongue disappears inside her. She moans running her hands through his hair. She tugs on his hair as he slides his tongue into her hole. She hears Leon unbuckle his belt as he goes to town on her. He starts to rub his cock slightly. "You ready for this?" he asks getting up. She smiles biting her lip as she pushes herself further into the car. He climbs in closing the door.

She feels his hard cock pressing against her in the cramped backseat. Without warning her plunges his entire cock into her. She screams out loud wrapping her hands around the toned agent. "Fuck" he moans as he rams his cock into her tight hole. Jill whimpers as she runs her nails down his back. He grunts as he continue to plow into Jill's tight hole. "Fuck" Jill moans. She was close. He buried his cock inside her as she cummed. The tingling sensation of her body and the visit from Ada was more than Leon could handle. He pulled out as he shot a big load all over her pussy.

"That was amazing" Jill says trying to catch her breath. Leon smiles at her as he sits up, zipping his pants up.

"We should get going. We have work tomorrow" he says opening the car door, leaving.

* * *

_The shower poured down on them as Chris kissed Sherry. She felt his hard cock against her as memories of her romps with Chris ran through her mind. She needed him. It was wrong but it felt so good. She kissed him again as she wrapped her hands around his massive cock. She placed it against her hole, trying to push it in. "Let me help" Chris said as he propped her up. He shoved his entire cock into her pussy. She let out a moan. "You have to be quiet" he said placing his hand above her mouth as he inserted himself deeper and deeper inside her hole._

_After a few hard thrusts both Chris and Sherry finished, making quite a mess of themselves. They were finally able to finish the shower they so desperately needed._

* * *

"Chris, open up!" Sherry shouted ringing the door bell.

"What is it?" Chris asks opening the front door.

"I need to talk to you" she says trying to push past him.

"I'm kinda busy" he says blocking the way.

"Captain" someone calls from the bedroom.

"Huh, Piers?" Sherry asks.

"It doesn't matter…"

"He's growing on you, isn't he?" she teased.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asks, avoiding the question.

"What happened between us. You can't tell anyone" she tells him.

"You're embarrassed?"

"No… no… I just don't want Helena to find out?"

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Oh, you know she's always had a little thing for me. And you know she's been down lately. She's probably mentally unstable or something. I just wouldn't want her to hear about it."

"Yea…." Chris says closing the door.

"So you won't tell?"

"Don't worry."

"I'll do the same about Piers" she shouts as he closes the door.

* * *

Ada walked down the deserted street. She took her phone out. "Yes. I got him tracked. Don't worry. I'll find out soon" she tells the mysterious man on the other end. She hangs up the phone and smiles. Leon was right. She was looking for something from him. With Ada it's always about the mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Eight:

Chris woke to some ruckus banging on the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he hollered. He opened the door and much to his surprise it was his onetime BSAA partner, Sheva Alomar.

"I need a place to say" she told the muscular man with a smile as memories flooded through his mind.

_Kijuju 2009_

_After an exhausting battle with El Gigante Chris and Sheva went onward to find Jill. It was late. The sun had gone down and both BSAA members were frustrated and tired. They made it to the speedboat where they collapsed. Sheva laid next to Chris. He leaned up and their eyes met for a brief moment. All the frustration was built up for them both. Sheva made the first move._

_She kissed Chris on the mouth. He instantly pulled back but then leaned in again and kissed the African woman. He slid his tongue into her mouth. Sheva buckled at the touch of the muscled soldier. He immediately climbed on top of the woman, easily overpowering the wooed woman. He ran his hands up her thighs. He loved the feeling of her body. In a second he unzipped and pulled down her pants revealing a scantily clad Sheva. Sheer pink panties. He smiled. He pulled them down._

_Chris and Sheva were already panting from the sweltering African temperatures. Foreplay was not a choice. They both needed it now. At this point both Chris and Sheva were topless. He held his cock firm as he placed it insider her. She moaned. He let go as he got the motion. He started slow. He loved hearing her moan. Her pussy started to loosen up from the slow but constant thrusting of his massive cock. By the sound of her voice, he knew she was ready. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck as he plunged his entire cock inside her tight pussy. Her body shook from the intense pleasure. He wrapped his lips around her neck as he continued to plunge his entire manhood deep inside her._

_When they were finished they passed out. Awaking the next morning to the burning sun. They never mentioned what happened as they drove off as Chris for the first time told her about what happened to his old partner._

"Sheva" he uttered.

"Hello Chris. Can I stay here?" she asked again. The door was opened. The conversation dropped as she noticed the bubble butt of none other than Piers Nivans pass through the foyer. "Oh Chris. Is he even legal?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked playing dumb.

"I noticed that little boy toy in there."

"And…" he starts. He was speechless.

"Come on Chris. I've known about you flipping for some time. I've seen those looks you flash those camo-clad men. Not to mention that boy's strong resemblance to the one and only Jill Valentine" she explained.

"Uh… yea" he said scratching his head. "You got a place to crash here. Let me just get someone decent" he says closing the door.

* * *

It was that time of year again. Meet-and-greets with the new recruits. Reunion with the old recruits. Fundraising. Briefing. Yes, it was that time of year again and soon most agents will be praying it was over. This explained Sheva Alomar's appearance. It just wasn't the BSAA though. Government officials were mandated to appear as well.

"Sherry!" Helena called. Sherry tried her hardest to avoid the pushy lesbian. It was hard enough they worked in the same building. Now with the meet-and-greets coming up it was impossible to stay out of sight.

"Heyyy" Sherry says turning around with a break in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Helena asked noticed Sherry's displeasure.

"Nothing. Oh look, there goes Leon" she says pointing. "Best to get your move on" she finished.

"He can wait. Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"What?"

"We had an amazing night togeth…"

"Shhhh" Sherry says pulling Helena to the stairwell. "Look, I'm not… that."

"What, a lesbian?"

"Yea, that. I like men. I like…"

"I know what you like and you know it too and you liked it that night too" Helena says leaving the stairwell before Sherry can rebut her accusation.

* * *

Later that day:

Jill and Chris stood next too a BSAA representative. Josh Stone and Sheva Alomar were in attendance as well as Piers Nivans. The representative spoke of looking into the future and what is expected from the BSAA soldiers. After a lengthy discussion the meeting dispersed and the crowd mingled.

Chris and Jill chatted with Sheva. Piers scoped out the room checking out the hot new recruits to the BSAA. He then noticed someone who was not a new recruit but an experienced member of the team. Josh Stone. Something about Josh reminded Piers of Chris. It was like black Chris. Piers immediately made a beeline to Josh.

Chris laughed at one of Jill's bad jokes and then noticed Piers chatting up Captain Stone. Piers had his hand on Josh's broad shoulders. Chris excused himself and made a move to the two.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked.

"Piers was telling me he trained under you" Josh explained. "You're lucky to have such an experienced captain" Josh told Piers as he excused himself.

"What was that?" Chris asked Piers as Josh disappeared into the crowd.

"What, are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't think you should whore yourself out to the entire BSAA" Chris said.

"Pot. Kettle. Black" Piers said as he walked away.

* * *

At the same time in another part of the same building Sherry was avoiding Helena. Government officials were giving speeches. Helena and Leon were standing guard. Sherry was in the crowd. Helena kept winking and motioning to Sherry. Sherry was most definitely regretted her stand with Helena.

* * *

Piers left after his run in with Chris. Sherry left early to avoid a run in with Helena. Somehow Piers and Sherry found themselves together at the bar. They sat at the bar, drinking. They started chatting. First about Chris, then Helena and it went from there. Was their relationship taking a turn or was it the alcohol doing the talking?

* * *

The next day, the unofficial last day of the "meet-and-greet" days. The morning itself went by relative slow and quiet. The evening of the ball at which everyone was scheduled to be in attendance for and it was guaranteed to be a show!

* * *

Originally this chapter was much longer and it showed what happened at the ball. But after some rewrites and second-guessing myself I wasn't sure if I liked it and instead of making you wait even longer I decided to take it out and it will make up for an amazing chapter nine!


End file.
